


Is This Flirting?

by ThisGuyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bar, Flirting, Fluff, Freeform, He's a gay mess, M/M, Mainly jeremwood, Mavin, Mutual Pining, Nervous jeremy, Slightly - Freeform, jeremwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisGuyWrites/pseuds/ThisGuyWrites
Summary: Jeremy is a gay mess when it comes to hot guys.





	1. Chapter 1

"Alright... what about that one over there? Long hair, blue eyes. You've been staring at him since we got here." Shit, was it that obvious?

"I haven't been staring at anyone! Besides, even if I was... he's probably straight or something." Another look over and he looked up at the same time, our eyes meeting. He smiled and I instantly looked away, feeling myself go red.

"I don't know Lil' J. Seems pretty happy to see you, too."

"Shut up Michael! He can probably just see that we're talking about him."

"Ya know, maybe. But... you're definitely gonna go over there."

"What? Why?"

"To see if he was checking you out half as much as you were checking him out. It'll be good for you. Maybe then you won't be so sad and lonely all the time." He smiled and took another sip of his beer. 

"I'm not... fine. Whatever. But when this blows up in my face I'm blaming you." I started walking away and heard-

"When he blows all over your face I'll be happy to take the blame." 

"Shut up!" Jesus Michael. Alright. Whatever, just ignore him.

I walked over to the guy now, and the closer I got, the more I realized just how much of a shit idea this has to be. He was like... a fucking god. His shirt fit just right where it beautifully complimented his muscles and just- okay stop it Dooley. Don't psyche yourself out, you got this. Just ask if he's gay. What's the worse that can happen, he says no? 

"Hey. Was wondering when you were finally gonna come over. Are you and your friend done talking about me?" Shit. He knew, I knew that he could tell. 

He took a sip of his drink, as he gestured towards the empty seat ahead of him. 

"We weren't... I mean not the whole time anyway. Was it that obvious?" He laughed as I spoke. 

"Only the staring part. Which lasted a while." 

"Yeah, sorry about staring. I swear I'm not actually this weird." 

"That's too bad, weird is pretty fun." He chugged down the rest of his drink and turned back to me. Damn.

"Damn, dude. Alcohol doesn't bother you at all, huh?"

"Hm? Oh, no I don't drink. That shit's awful, this is Diet Coke."

"You don't drink? But... you're at a bar?" 

"Yeah, well my friends from work dragged me here. Who knows where they ran off to, but I guess I can't complain too much, right?" He shot me another smile and I felt like melting on the spot. Was he flirting? He couldn't be, right? Not with me.

"Heh. Uh, right. So, question for you. You aren't... like... don't get offended or anything. But uhh, are you gay? Sorry if that's like, a weird question or whatever? Super invasive probably, sorry. I don't know, my friend made me come over here, and-"

"I am." I almost passed out.

"Come again?" He laughed and I instantly smiled when I heard the sound coming from him.

"I am gay, yes. And I assume by how much you're blushing and the fact you came over here that you are, too?"

"Yeah! Uh, yes. Yes I am. Gay."

"Heh, right. Well that's good. I'm Ryan." He held out his hand, which I instantly took in mine and shook it a bit harder than I should've.

"Uh... Jeremy. I'm Jeremy."


	2. Chapter 2

"So Jeremy..." He took another sip of his drink before turning to face me directly. He's a lot better looking up close, like holy shit. He can't be single, can he? And into me? That'd be way too-

"Jeremy?" I snapped back and saw his hand waving in front of my face. Shit. What did he say?

"Sorry. Sorry. Uh... could you repeat that?" He laughed. Am I fucking up?

"I asked you what you were doing here. You and your friend were sitting there for quite a while before you finally came over. And as soon as you came over, he walked away."

I turned and saw that yes, Michael was gone. Great.

"Wonderful. I'm sure he's fine, I'm his ride so it's not like he can get very far. Maybe he's off talking to some hot guy, too."

"Huh. So you think I'm hot?" Shit. Did I say that out loud? Of course I did, I'm an idiot. Nice going, Dooley.

"I didn't mean to- well I did, because look at you. But what I meant was-"

"Ryan! Who's your friend?" Oh thank god. Appearing behind Ryan was a man with a very impressive mustache and covered in tattoos. 

"This is Jeremy. Jeremy, meet Geoff." 

"Nice to meet ya!" He stuck his arm out past Ryan right towards me. Interesting.

"Yeah, nice to meet you. I'm really digging your mustache." His eyes practically lit up.

"Ya know what, I like you. So word of advice, you can do a lot better than ol' Ryan here. If I were you, I'd-" Ryan began to push Geoff away before he could finish his sentence.

"Thank you Geoff, go bother someone else or something, alright? Thanks, bye." He stomped back and sat down again, looking slightly irritated, and damn, if he's not even hotter like this. 

I finally let out the laugh I was trying to hold back, and he just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. I tried to be cool, but he had to ruin it."

"No, you're so cool. How much did he have to drink?"

"Honestly, I don't think he drank anything."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He said he's trying to stop and go clean. But I mean, he's basically like that all the time anyway, drunk or not. So you're not missing much."

"And I thought my friends were a mess."

"Yeah. But what can ya do, right?"

"I hear ya. And don't worry about him, I'd like to give you the chance to ruin this yourself." He rolled his eyes yet again, but this time with a smile.

"Well I would hope so. After all, you did just say how hot I was."

"Ugh. Yeah, I did. That was embarrasing."

"Nah, it's fine. It was a compliment. But if you wanna keep being embarrassed, go for it. It's pretty cute watching you fumble around."

"I- shut up." He laughed and I couldn't help but join in. Damn him and his infectious laugh. Hopefully Michael stays lost for a bit, so I can stay here for a little longer.


	3. Chapter 3

A bit of time had passed and we kept talking, ignoring the drunks around us. Honestly, this is going alot better than I expected.

"So I just thought of something. You don't drink and your friend is trying to stop drinking, right? What the hell are you guys doing at a bar?" He shrugged.

"I already told ya, some friends from work made me come here. Friends, as in more than just the one. But they're off being drunk while I'm sitting here talking to you. So who's really winning?" He's been flirting nonstop and I'm probably gonna die from how red I keep getting. 

"Ya know, at first I thought you weren't single."

"Really? And you still came over anyway?"

"Well... yeah. Have you seen yourself? Kinda hard to stay away." I'm talking out of my ass now, who says that? 

"Well, thank you. But no, I'm single. And hey, you look pretty good too. Don't sell yourself short." He didn't. 

"Are you making short jokes now? Is that what we've gotten to? I thought we were friends Ryan." It was only a matter of time until he started making short jokes. 

"Friends? That's all?" He sounded sad. And oh shit, wait what did he think we were? 

"Wha- Well I mean... I don't-"

"Relax. I was joking. It's barely been an hour that we've been speaking." 

"Right. No, I'm cool. I'm relaxed." I'm an idiot and I probably seem like I'm freaking out. Which I only slightly am, so I'm basically fine.

"Lil' J! There you are!" I felt a hand drop onto my shoulder right after. Lovely.

"Michael. You're back." I turned and saw him behind me.

"And you haven't completely screwed this up I see. Gonna introduce me to your new boyfriend?" He reeked of alcohol. Figures.

"Not my boyfriend. His name is Ryan. Ryan, this is Michael. The friend that made me come over."

"Well, thank you for that. Really made my night a hell of a lot better." He smiled at me and I had to turn around because holy shit am I gay. Didn't think I could be any gayer than this.

"Right. Uhh, anyway, where have you been? You disappeared."

"Oh right. I found him Lil' J."


	4. Chapter 4

"How much did you drink, Michael?"

"Alot. But that's besides the point. I found him. Looks different today, but in a good way."

"Who are you talking about?"

"But I kissed him. And he kissed back, so... It's all good, right? I think that means he likes me back." Oh god, he's kissing strangers again.

"Who are we talking about? What did you do?"

"C'mon, you know."

"Lil J!" I looked behind Michael and saw Gavin walking over. Oh my god. No way. 

"Holy shit, here he comes, dude. Alright, pretend you don't know." Wow. Ya know what, I'm not even really that surprised. 

"Gavin. When did you get here?"

"Few minutes ago, Michael texted me. Who's your new friend?" He asked, gesturing towards Ryan.

"This is Ryan. Now both of you, leave."

"Actually..." Oh no. No, no actually.

"You're leaving?" I turned around and saw Ryan standing up. Fuck.

"Yeah I gotta find the rest of them and get us home. I'm the responsible one tonight, so. Yeah. But don't worry, it has nothing to do with you or your friends. In fact, here." He grabbed a pen from one of the bartenders and a napkin.

"So are you two gonna bang, Lil' J? Because you totally should." 

"Shut up Michael." Ryan turned back towards us, laughing and handed me the napkin with... his number written on it. Holy shit, he likes me. Right?

"Text me, or call me. Whatever, but we should hang out again. Yeah?" 

"Definitely, yeah. For sure."

"Alright then Jeremy. Hopefully I'll be seeing you soon."

"Yeah. See ya." He waved as he walked off into the crowd. As soon as he was far enough away I turned to the two assholes that most likely drove him off.

"What the hell guys?"

"Wha- I just got here! I didn't do anything, do yell at me!"

"I'm sure you did something, you always do something. Like kissing Michael, apparently."

"Wha- I didn't... he kissed me."

"Jeremy! What the hell?"

"You drove away the cute boy, so no, I won't be pretending you didn't tell me that."

"But he said it wasn't even because of us. So you can't be mad at us. It could've been you." 

"You're on thin ice, Gav. But congrats, I've been wondering when one of you would finally make a move. You think he'll remember when he sobers up?"

"Oh I'll remember. This assholes pretty good at kissing." I watched Gavin's face turn red as Michael grabbed his head and kissed him -rather roughly- right on the cheek.

"Well, sorry to interrupt, but I was given some news." He's back! I mean, oh cool. He's back. And he brought his friend Geoff and someone else with a very impressive looking beard. These guys and facial hair, it really works well with them.

"You came back? What news?"

"Well my friend Jack here-" he pointed at the one with the beard.

"Hello!" 

"-is having a party at his house in a week. Geoff suggested I bring you, but I thought that'd be too forward or something, so if you don't want to you don't have to. Although I'd be really happy if ya did." Oh shit. Is.. is he asking me on a date? Like right now? Holy shit.

"Uhh, yes! Yeah. I mean, yeah that's cool. Sounds like fun." Shut the hell up Dooley.

"Really?" His face lit up.

"This is your chance to ru-"

"Shut up, Geoff!" 

"Jeremy, who the fuck are they?" Oh right, Michael and Gavin are here.


	5. Chapter 5

"Who the fuck are you?" Geoff asked, maybe sounding annoyed? Oh boy, I hope they don't get me uninvited.

"I asked first, asshole."

"Michael, please. Stop talking."

"All I did was ask a question."

"You know Ryan, the one you were yelling at is Geoff, and he just said the one with the beard is Jack. Now please, stop talking."

"Pshh. Whatever." He took a seat behind us.

"Well, uhh... yeah. Jack?" Ryan turned around, and saw Jack just laughing.

"Oh man, this is great. I like him, too. Ryan, you suck. Why can't you be more like Jeremy and his friends?" Geoff said through laughter and tears.

"Hey! I'm fun. You guys made me come here, you gotta like me at least a little."

"Geez Jeremy, and I thought we were bad. These guys seem mental." Gavin said, smiling widely as he watched them. 

"Holy crap are you British? Dude that's awesome!" 

"Yeah? Thanks, really like the tattoos."

"Back off, he's mine." Michael said from behind me.

"Nobodies coming for your man, just showing my interest in being pals, is all."

"Okay, as fun as this is. We do have to go, right Ryan?"

"Right, yes Jack. Uhh, so Jeremy. Ill...  see you there?"

"Yes. Yeah, of course. Wouldn't miss it."

"And you can all come, it'll be great. Me and my wife are inviting people from our job, so bring whoever. The more the merrier, right?"

"Uhh, sure. Thanks."

"Okay. So just text me and I'll let you know the info." Ryan said, a smile on his face.

"Cool. I'll make sure to do that."

"Bye."


	6. Chapter 6

 

_The next_ _day_

 

  
"What the fuck do I do? Am I supposed to text him first?" I'm freaking out. This was all going way too good, right? Like, this number has to be fake or something.

 

"Dude, calm down."

 

"Yeah, just text him. That's what he told you to do. Besides, you have to text him first. He doesn't have your number yet."

 

"It's not that simple Gavin... he said Geoff told him to ask me. What if like... okay. What if he didn't actually want me there? And he's hoping I say no? Then I say yes, and-"

 

"Shut the fuck up! Jesus, I'll text him." He snatched the napkin out of my hand and grabbed his phone.

 

"Hey, woah! No!" 

 

"Gavin. Hold him back." I glared over at Gavin, who held his hands up in surrender. Smart.

 

"Nope, you lads have at it. I'll be over here."

 

"Michael, give it back." He put his phone down and smiled. Motherfucker.

 

"Too late. But don't worry, I told him your phone died and that's why I was texting him. So it's all good."

 

"I swear-" His phone went off, did he text back? Already?

 

"Wow that was fast. Told you he likes you."

 

"What did he say?"

 

"He sent me the address, and said to tell you he can't wait." Shit. This is actually happening, this is good. But scary. Shit, what if he doesn't like me outside of that bar? Or if he gets a good look at me in daylight and thinks he's way out of my league? Wha-

 

"Jeremy? Will you calm down?"

 

"Huh? I'm calm, I'm fine. I'm just... gonna go.. charge my phone."

 

_**Ryan's POV** _

 

"Geoff, wake the hell up. This is your fault." I shoved him off of my couch and he landed with a thud right on top of Jack, who had been asleep on the floor. Whoops.

 

"Hey, what the hell? I was asleep?"

 

"Yeah, well now you're not. Congrats." Jack managed to push him off as he sat up.

 

"Ugh, you couldn't just let us be?"

 

"No. Besides it's almost one anyway. You've slept enough." Geoff stood up and found his way back to the couch, glaring in my direction the whole way.

 

"Why'd you wake us up?"

 

"Because you told me it was a good idea to invite Jeremy." 

 

"And..."

 

"Which one was he?" Jack asked. Forgot, he was drunk. 

 

"The short one."

 

"Oh yeah. What's the problem, thought you liked him?"

 

"This." I handed my phone to Geoff, showing him the text I got from Michael. He didn't even text me, that means he doesn't wanna go. Was I being too flirty? Fuck, I blew it.

 

"What's the issue? So his phone was dead, this still says he's going."

 

"His phones dead? C'mon, that's such an obvious excuse. 

 

"Dude. Did you see him at all yesterday while you were talking? He was so into you, he could barely fucking speak. I wouldn't be surprised if he was too scared to text you so his friend decided to do it for him. Stop worrying. He's coming."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so the beginning is in Jeremy's perspective, just an fyi.

 

_The Day of the Party_

 

Okay. Today's the day, first official 'date'. I have my outfit all planned out, and everything is done to make sure I'm not late. This day is gonna go well. Nothing to be nervous about, I like him, and he likes me. 

 

"Nervous Lil' J?"

 

"Fuck off Gavin." Stupid british fuck. Nervous? Me? Please, not this guy. 

 

"Alright, alright. Calm down, just asking. Seemed pretty rattled this past week and-"

"I'm not rattled. Just don't want to make a complete fool of myself if this all goes to shit, ya know? He seems... I don't know. For a random guy at a bar he seemed really nice. And I don't want to fuck this up."

"Gavin you aren't helping. C'mon, we have to get ready, too." Michael walked up behind him, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him away.

"Thank you. Leave."

"Let's leave him to be a nervous wreck on his own, we... have some stuff to take care of." He winked at Gavin and...

"Right. See ya Jeremy."

Why couldn't it just be that easy for me? They kissed once at a bar and look at them now, not freaking out at all, and all over each other. I fucking wish.

**_Ryan POV_ **

It's today. It's fucking today.

"How ya doing Ryan?"

"Just peachy." The damn party is today. Was I excited all week? Of course. Am I standing in front of my mirror stressing out now because of it? Absolutely.

"Calm down, Ry. We talked about this."

"Shut up Geoff. I'm still blaming you if this all goes to shit."

"And when it doesn't you can thank me. Jesus dude, I've never seen you so worked up before. What did he do, offer to blow you or somethin?"

"Wha- no! He's just... I don't know man. He seems different. Sure, I met him at a bar where he was staring at me for about thirty minutes before we actually spoke, but still. You didn't talk to him, I just don't wanna mess it up."

"Aw. My little Ryan's in love."

"Fuck off Geoff. I'm just trying to not send him running away."

"Yeah, yeah. Chill the fuck out, alright? Me and Jack got this, just relax. And get ready. The party's gonna start soon." He left the room and for some reason, I didn't feel any less relaxed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the time has finally come for this story to end. I might add one more chapter, but I dont know yet. I'm pretty okay with this ending. 
> 
> I'm starting with Ryan's perspective this time because I really wanted to end with Jeremy. But yeah, I probably wouldn't have even finished this without yall commenting and just enjoying it, so thanks. 
> 
> Hopefully you guys like it, enjoy.

 

_**Ryan POV** _

 

He wasn't here yet. Shit, what if he decides he doesn't want to come anymore? 

 

"Hey Ryan? What are you still doing in here?" I turned and saw Jack standing in the doorway. 

 

"Oh. Uhh... nothing. Looking for something."

 

"Something? In my room? Or you looking for someone?" Right, his house.

 

"Someone? I have no clue what you're talking about. Aren't you hosting a party or something?"

 

"I am. And you're supposed to be at that party, so get your ass out of this room and come on. I'm sure he'll be here any minute now, he's probably freaking out even worse than you are."

 

"I'm not freaking out. I don't freak out Jack."

 

"Right. Just come on, you asshole. Sitting in here won't make him show up any faster. Enjoy yourself until he does."

 

"Yeah, alright. You're right, I'll be there in a second." 

 

"Awesome. If you aren't there in five minutes I'm sending Geoff this time." He backed out of the room slowly, before disappearing around the corner.

 

I'm not... I'm not freaking out. I'm just worried. He could've changed his mind and decided it'd be easier to just not tell me or speak to me again. Should I text him?

 

I pulled my phone out and read over the texts we sent today. He seemed pretty excited to he coming. Said he couldn't wait to see me again. That could've just been him being nice.

 

"Fucking finally! He's upstairs, first door on your right." I heard Geoff yelling. First door on the right... that's me. 

 

I heard a soft knocking and saw Jeremy stood in my doorway. Oh boy, I wasn't ready this.

 

He looked cute back in the bar. But it was darker and the smell of alcohol in the air wasn't very flattering. 

 

But now? Fuck, this is like... he looks amazing. Shit, how do I look? 

 

"Hey." He said, softly. How does he manage to be extremely hot and adorable at the same time?

 

"Hey. You made it." 

 

_**Jeremy POV** _

 

I'm fucking late. Fuck, fucking Gavin and Michael. And Ryan looks upset, which why wouldn't he be?

 

"Sorry. I know I'm late, Gavin and Michael were just being dumbasses, and I couldn't find something to wear, an-"

 

"It's fine! Don't... don't worry about it. You look great. " He scratched the back of his head and smiled at me. Fuck. He looks cute as shit.

 

I don't know anyone expects me to keep cool with him, especially now. It was hard enough at the bar trying to not seem like a complete idiot. But now he wants to look like a fucking model or some shit. This seriously isn't fair at all.

 

"Jeremy?" Shit. Was he speaking?

 

"Hm?"

 

"Did you hear anything I said?" Fuck.

"Yeah, of course."

"Okay, so give me an answer." Fuck. Fucking fuck, what dis he say?

"Uhh... yes?" He laughed and started walking past me.

"C'mon. There's a party downstairs and they're all waiting to see ya."

"Wha- me? You told them about me?"

"Well yeah. I invited you, so... I should introduce you. Now come on, you are my date afterall." I felt myself go red and started walking towards him.

"So... this is a date?" He froze in place and it almost looked like panic rushed across his face. Shit, of course he didn't mean it.

"Uhh... I mean. I didn't-"

"It's fine, it doesn't have to be if you don't want to."

"No! No, I do. I mean... shit. I do, I promise."

"Don't seem to sure of that. You don't have to pretend, you know? It's fine."

"I swear, I do. I just... get nervous."

"What? You? Are you kidding me, what do you have to be nervous about?" I leaned back against the wall, because this just seems to good to be true.

"What do you mean? Have you seen yourself? I try and act all cool and shit but something always happens and I end up... I don't know." I couldn't help but laugh, because he looked adorable just trying to get his words out.

"Dude, I promise I haven't even noticed if you've been acting 'uncool'. All I could think of is whether or not you actually wanted me to come here or not."

"Did I not make that clear with all my obvious flirting?"

"Could've been clearer."

"Hm." I looked over at him and he seemed to be thinking for a second, before walking over to me. What is he doing?

"Ryan? What are you doing?"

"I'm just... making it clear." He brought his lips down to meet mine and kissed me. And I kissed back and holy shit, this was magical. I didn't want it to end, but he pulled away. We stood there, just looking at each other.

"Wow."

"Sorry. Was that too much? I probably shouldn't have-" I grabbed him and kissed him again, because I needed to one more time before somebody showed up and ruins this.

"It was definitley not too much Ryan."

"Good. Because I'd definitely like to do that again sometime. Maybe when there isnt a bunch of people just downstairs."

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Would you say yes?"

"Yes."

 


End file.
